iPod Shuffle Challenge
by thespine
Summary: My iPod is on shuffle and these stories are what came out of the 10 songs. They average about a hundred words each. No more than 145. Yeah. Not very long at all. So you should look at them.  D Rated T to be safe.


**Ooo yeah, so these are like the shortest things ever. I'm not even sure they count as **_**ficlets. **_**Yeah well I guess the sentence structures are pretty good. Maybe I will elaborate on them and post them as separate stories. I am definitely going to for the RED ones. Because I was working on the project before this one anyway. I hope that's not cheating. **

**Needless to say, I own nothing. **

"**Pain" by Jimmy Eat World  
**Anyone could take away the pain with a pill or two. But he had a different way. A better way. He had Ginny. And these were harder times. With the war raging around them, he needed someone like her. Someone he could just lean on. To go to when everything seemed like it was too much. He had her to go to when there seemed to be no hope at all.  
**Yeah that was horrible. But it was my first one give me a break. And that song was hard to write to. **

"**Already Over" by RED  
**Tobias was always there. Always around to terrify not only her, but her son, Severus. And he never failed to come home drunk. Eileen shouldn't expect any more out of him. But she wanted to. Because he didn't always used to be like this. He used to be a sweet caring man who loved her. She wasn't sure when it started, when he started abusing her. It had gone on for so long now, she couldn't remember. But every time he would beat her senseless, she would reminisce on all the times he used to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. So even before he started, she knew it was already over. She would always be his.

"**Crayons Can Melt On Us For All I Care" by Relient K  
**Fred and George gave Snape a puking pastil.  
**Okay, yeah, this song is literally 12 seconds long. But hey, it totally fits the lyrics which are "I just wasted 10 seconds of your life." So yeah, gotta give me a little credit. **

"**Mr. Sensitive" by David Cook  
**Neville was always the one to get picked on. Always the butt of everyone's jokes. Maybe because he wasn't the most attractive boy at Hogwarts. Maybe it was because he was a little bit on the chubby side. Or maybe it was because he loved Herbology a little bit too much. And all the proverbial sticks and stones everyone threw at him hurt. They stung his pride, but he would never let them get the best of him. They were all bloody gits.

"**More of You" by MoZella**

Hermione had dreamed of this moment ever since fourth year. Now that it had finally happened, she couldn't believe it. She, Hermione Jean Granger, couldn't get a grasp on something. It didn't seem real. Yet here she was, standing in the arms of the man that she had fallen for over five years ago. And he was all hers. She glanced at the ring on her finger. A sign that they would be eternally together. Even though it seemed that there was no more room to be closer, she found a way.

"I love you, Ron," And she kissed him with everything she had, begging for more.

"**The Bird and the Worm" by The Used  
**"Hey Snivellus," the infamous James Potter called out. Once again he was taunting Severus. Severus tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He buried his nose behind his books and quickened his pace. He didn't take into account that one of his shoe laces was untied, making him trip. This only caused James and Sirius to laugh harder. He was crawling. Just like a worm from a bird. Trying to escape. But to no avail. "Levicorpus!"

"**Roll with the Wind" by Alexander Rybak  
**Luna stood barefoot next to the lake. It was a lovely spring day. It wouldn't be long before it would be summer and she would have to leave this place. Yes, all the students teased her, calling her Looney Lovegood. But this was Hogwarts, and she loved it here. It was a place where she didn't have to worry about avoiding all the spells she knew. Metaphorically, she could roll with the wind. Let herself go free. Not have to worry about whipping out her want when she thought she heard a Nargle in the night.

"**Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday  
**Ron looked across the short distance at the sleeping form lying on the mattress next to him. In this small room at Grimauld Place, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. Hermione's hand was still in his. Of course it was; it's not as if he would ever want to let it go. He wasn't sure how he got to be so lucky as to hold her hand. He replayed it in his mind.

_They were just lying down to sleep, she on the mattress, he on the floor next to her, when Hermione asked, "Ron," she began hesitantly. "You don't have to, but…It's kind of eerie here. Will you…will you hold my hand." _

_Without saying a word, he slipped his hand into hers. _

_A simple smile was his thanks._

"**Let Go" by RED  
**Severus Snape thought back to all the times his father had beat him mercilessly. All the times that he had denied him as his own son. All the times he had come home drunk and told him he was good for nothing and that he should have never been born, that he was a mistake. Sometimes Severus would question it. What did his father want from him? But once he grew up and became less naïve, he realized that that _was _what his father wanted. He wanted him to have never been born.

And those were the thoughts that ran through his head as he had his wand pointed at Tobias' throat, who moments earlier had been inches away from killing Severus's mother. But he would no longer allow it.

"You can't have us anymore," were Severus's final words to his father. Besides, "Avada Kedavra!"

"**Rebirthing" by Skillet  
**Voldemort, the all mighty Voldemort was trapped with this bumbling idiot, Quirrell. He was suffocating. He needed a way out. And eventually he did get an escape, but then Potter ruined that too. Just like he did the first time. Two years later however, he developed a master plan. With the help of his servant Wormtail, he could be born again. Yes, it was a perfect plan. Voldemort came up a new man. And this time, Potter didn't stop him. And now, unlike all the previous 13 years, he could touch him. Yes he had been rebirthed.

**Yes, well, I'm sort of pleased with some of them. And not very pleased with most of them. Eh, it was a good exercise for my creativity. **

**Okay. I am going to give you some options and you can pick one of them to do:**

**1. Review. If you chose this one then you have to tell me how I can elaborate on the above stories if you have ideas.**

**2. Go to my profile and vote on my poll if you've read my other story "In Another Life."**

**3. Go read "Warriors of Fate" and/or "All is Fair in Love and War" by Dwarf-Gimli. I especially recommend "Warriors of Fate." It is soooo good. It's pretty much original, just inspired by The Mortal Instruments series. Yes, I am plugging my brother's story, and maybe I am a little biased. But trust me. It is good. Oh and "All is Fair…" is an Inheritance Cycle fic. He wrote it BEFORE Brisingr came out and it is scary accurate to the actual book. I'm pretty sure he and Christopher Paolini share the same brain. **

**4. Go look at my profile and tell me some ideas for the songs listed in my info. Do it! Please =] I'll give you…hmm…Oh! No, not good enough…erm…OOOO I'll give you *drum roll* the Elder Wand. *dramatic music* *ooo's and aaah's*Aha tempting, no? **

**5. Just click the back arrow ignoring everything I've said, like a LOSER would do. Yeah, just about all of you just did option 5 didn't you? Yeah. Well I guess that just makes you a loser, now doesn't it? What a lame. Yeah, and I guess all these insults aren't really doing anybody any good because probably no one is still reading. Okay. I'm going to stop typing now. **


End file.
